Camping
by DreamersNight
Summary: The digidestends are going camping! What's going to happen to them? R


Mimi Rosalie Marie Tachikawa P.O.V

"Hey Mimi, I thought you were going to cheer leading camp this summer like always," Mina Kim greeted. Mina Kim is a friend I meet in second grade. She has light brown hair like me and she has dark brown eyes, while I have chestnut brown eyes.

"Not this summer," I answered," I'm going to quit for a few years, since my dad is about to move to a new company in Tokyo." Mina nodded her head in my response. Then we were interrupted by my best friend in the world, that we were practically sisters, Sora Takenochi.

"Hey Mimi, hey Mina, what's up?" Sora greeted us with a smile. I smiled my 'dazzling smile' as my friends call it while my parents call it my 'winning smile'.

"Nothing much what about you, how's your summer coming along?" I asked while hugging her. Sora Takenochi has red/orange hair and she has red eyes. All the boys in her class have a crush on her. She is really popular in her class. She is a straight A student and class president. I'm the class president in my class, too. All the boys are always drooling on me and Sora but we don't care about popularity and all that we just care about our grades and school. Sora is the captain of the girls' soccer team at our school while I'm captain of the cheerleading squad. I love Sora she's like my sister.

"It's going good so far. Hey is that Tai," Sora gasped and hid behind me. It was good that we're the same height. You see she has a huge crush on this guy named Taichi Kamiya he was always in my class, and seriously when I mean always I mean always I know him really well he was like my brother. Anyway everyone knows that they have a crush on each other . . . well except them. I keep telling then but they never listen! It's so frustrating!

"Hey Mimi what's up? Aren't you supposed to be at cheerleading camp? . . . . . Oh I remember your dad is moving to a new company in Tokyo." Tai recalled.

"Yup so you're stuck with me for the rest of camp," I smiled. Sora was hiding behind me.' This is getting ridiculous' I thought to my self,' Sora is such a wimp when it comes to Tai, oh well you can lead a horse to a river but you can never make it drink.'

"That's ok, I get stuck with you in every class so I'm use to it," Tai replied nonchalantly.

"What ever," I scanned behind him, no hug on my waist no calling 'Mimi, Mimi look I found a flower bud from my mommy's garden.' "Where's Kari? Isn't she going to camp to? She told me that every time I see her"

Tai answered," Kari's sick with the cold so she can't go to camp this summer." I nodded my head when Mina asked a question.

"Hey Tai, do you know who Matt Ishida likes?" Mina caught Tai off guard with her question. Tai paused and thought for a good long minuet.

"Why do you ask, Mina?" Tai asked curiously. Mina didn't answer, but blush a deep shade of scarlet. Tai, Sora (who came out of hiding because of the question), and I were laughing so hard we could barely breathe. When we calmed down, Tai answered her question.

"Mina honestly, I don't know who he likes. I think its Rachel Michelson he has a crush on, well at least that's what I think," Tai answered her hysterical question.

"Well I think it's Mimi he likes, he's always around Mimi and trying to make her jealous," Sora replied truthfully," I mean every time Mimi walks by him he always looks like hi is trying to make you jealous while flirting with girls." I shivered at the thought; Matt Ishida would always be my friend/ brother. So I protest," Matt will always like me as a sister or a really close friend but nothing more than that." Mina looked relieved at my answer.

Then Sora started a new topic, "Hey guys what electives are you signed up for? I did gym, art, band because I wanted to continue my clarinet and home economics." she turned her head to me and I mouth the word 'thank you' and responded.

" Well I'm taking home economics, orchestra because of my violin, gym," then every one started staring at me then continued," gym because of volley ball, tennis, and badminton. Then I think I'm also taking art." Everyone seemed pleased with my answer and I turned my head to Tai.

"I'm taking gym, art, my mom made me take it, orchestra my mom wanted me to continue base, and that's all. What about you Mina?" Tai asked. Mina just stared blankly in to space. I waved my hand in front of her face, when it was hopeless I stared at the direction she was staring and there stood Matt Ishida. Matt Ishida has spiky blond hair and blue eyes, no wonder Mina was staring.

"HEY MATT, OVER HERE, IT'S ME MIMI HELLO OVER HERE!!!!!" I shouted toward the figure. It looked like Matt heard me because he was coming over here with what the girls in my class say his 'charmed smile',

"Hey Mimi!, what's up Sora?, hi Tai!, How ya doing Mina?" Matt greeted it looked like Mina was abut to faint so I hurried to her side to check if she needed my support.

"Hi Matt what's up? We were just talking about the electives we chose," I said while holding Mina to the ground.

"Oh, well I chose gym, art, home economics, and orchestra because I wanted to continue my violin, and that's it," he looked at Sora her face was in shock.

"You chose the same electives as Mimi did," Sora said," what room are u in your classes, Mimi?"

"For gym obviously the gym, orchestra is you know the orchestra room, room 245 for art, and room 161 for home economics," I recalled. Matt nodded and responded," That's the same rooms I have for my classes."

Matt looked at his watch and told Tai they were going to be late for something and hurried of to the cafeteria.

"MIMI ROSALIE MARIE TACHIKAWA WERE YOU JUST FLIRTING WITH MATT I SHIDA?!?!?!" Jun Motomoya asked while looking at me with daggered eyes. Jun Motomoya is one of Matt's fan club girls and president. Matt's fan club girls are the most annoying people on earth! Just because I knew Matt for a long time that doesn't mean they can ask me what his favorite color is, what shampoo he uses and to top it all off they glare at me so hard that if looks could slap a person across the face, I would get slapped like 50% of the girls in Matt's fan club. Jun is the worst of them all she has light purple hair that's in a boy cut, and she has dark violet eyes.

I rolled my eyes and answered," Jun Matt and I have been friends since we were in dippers," Jun looked like she was about to protest, but Sora cut her off short.

"Hey Jun, Matt told me he was looking for," Sora lied. Jun then suddenly went the same way Matt and Tai went. 'I hope they don't get mad at us for this later.' I thought. Then my cell phone rang the caller I.D. said it was from Matt Ishida, I reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hello . . . ? " I talked in front of Sora. Then I heard Matt's voice.

"MIMI WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!? JUN TOLD ME YOU AND SORA SAID I WAS LOOKING FOR HER WHY?!?!?! MIMI YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE HER. . . .. . . . OHHH NOOOOO, SHE'S GAINING ON US YOU BETTER FIX IT MIMI ROSALIE MARIE TACHICKA OR ELSE!" then Matt just hung up the phone. Sora heard the whole thing and we ran to the cafeteria to find Matt and Tai hiding behind the closet. Out of nowhere Jun came up to us and asked" Where's Matt?" Sora and I pointed towards the back door, then Jun was gone five seconds gone by and Matt and Tai appeared and looked at us like, warning us to run. Sora started to explain, "Sorry about that guys you see Jun was irritating us with questions about you and Mimi." Matt looked like he was about to forgive us but then Tai spoke up," That's ok, I know how it feels when Jun asks you a lot of question of Matt."

Tai turned to Matt and said," YOU HVE TO KEEP YOUR FAN CLUB IN TACT! WE ALMOST GOT KILLED BY YOUR FAN CLUB PRESIDET JUN! YOU HAVE TO SET IT STRAIGHT THAT YOU DON'T LIKE HER!" Tai was out of breath and Sora patted him on the back.

"Are you done?" Matt and I said in unison.

Yamato Mathew Ishida P.O.V

Tai and I were just setting up for lunch in the cafeteria. When I heard Jun's voice, Tai looked at me worried. Then the door slammed open and Jun came in and said, "OHHHHH MAAAAATTTTTIIIIIIEEEEEEE! MIMI AND SOORA TOLD ME YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ME!"

"Matt what did you do? I thought she wasn't going to camp and I was so sure of it too! She's like a lost dog coming back to you!" Tai started," call Mimi and Sora, now I think they did this!" I got my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed the speed dial. Mimi's phone rung twice and some one answered," Hello. . . " Mimi's voice is like silk, and velvet but no one knows I have a crush on her, but not know Jun was gaining on u so I screamed, "MIMI WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?! JUN TOLD ME YOU AND SORA SAID I WAS LOOKING FOR HER WHY?!?!?!MIMI YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE HER. . . . . . OHHH NOOOOO, SHE'S GAINING ON US YOU BETTER FIX IT MIMI ROSALIE MARIE TACHIKAWA OR ELSE!" I didn't mean for that to happen but it did so I hung up, but Tai and I were still running away from Jun. So I had to do it! Sorry Mimi, please forgive me.

"Matt in here," Tai pointed to a room that looked like the exit door, 'Finally a way out!' I thought to my self; then Tai opened the door it was a small broom closet but I was in a hurry to complain," Quickly before she sees us again!" Tai hauled me in to a broom closet.

Mimi's P.O.V

I laughed at Matt's comment.

"Guys we should get this place cleaned up before the councilors see what you did or technically what Jun did," I scanned across the room the room. It looked like a tornado hit the cafeteria and went out the other was way.

"Yeah this place is a mess," Sora agreed. Then the door creaked open. Izzy! Izzy Takenochi is a year younger than us but he's really smart he's Sora's younger brother. He has spiky red hair and black eyes.

"What happened to the cafeteria, it's a mess?!?!?!" He asked surprise looking at the room," It looks like a tornado hit this place just a few minuets ago!" He walked up to Matt and Tai. Izzy looked like he wanted information on what happened in the room. I couldn't blame him the room was trash form top to bottom. The garbage can was knocked over ant the trash spilled out, the tables were covered dust and it looked like the room hasn't been cleaned in a century!

"We have to clean this mess up fast or else we're going to get into big trouble with the councilors," Sora said while going to the broom closet. I followed close behind her, she grabbed the nearest broom that she could find and handed me a wet rag," Mimi can you clean the tables while I clean the floors," Sora asked.

"Yeah sure, Tai, Matt you can pick up the garbage," I took the wet rag out of Sora's hands and started whipping the nearest table. It took me a minuet to get the dust of and it took me another ten minuets to get the other tables cleaned. The room was almost clean the floor was clean, all the tables were clean thanks to Sora and I, the trash was picked up to sign of dust anywhere in the room everything was back in its place.

"There all done," I said out loud," I promise I will never tell Jun that you wanted her help or you were looking for her in the cafeteria ever again!" the others nodded to my decision. Just in time the lunch bell rang then everyone was filling in. Everyone ate their lunch and I saw Matt and Tai's fan club in the corner of the door, they looked like hunters watching where their pray is going in and out of the bushes. ' I feel so sorry for Matt and Tai their fan club girls look like they want to hurt them more than adore them, they look really scary to me.' I sighed.

"Hey Mimi are you ok?" Sora asked worriedly," you seem really tiered, do you want to go take a nap or some thing? Was it the cleaning that made you so tiered? I'll wake you up if they need you." I looked into Sora's face she looked really worried that I didn't want to worry her more so I tried to tell her that I'm ok.

"Sora, I'm fine don't worry about me, I'm ok. If you want I'll go take a nap so you won't worry ok?" As I said that I stood up Sora nodded her head, 'Boy maybe I look tiered. And I think I am tiered I spent all night packing for camp I barely got any sleep.' I walked to the door until one of Tai's fan club girls blocked the door in front of me. Her name was Katherine Mills she has pale blonde hair and black eyes. She was in my home room last year or two, and she is the vice-president of Tai's fan club. The president is Sally Mouse she has light brown hair like me only her hair is curlier than mine, I have wave brown hair. Sally has the same eyes as Katherine black.

"Hi Katherine what's up?" I greeted nicely.

"Nothing much how's your summer coming along?" She asked in a nice voice that surprised me. She is usually really excited in a mocking way.

"It's good so far, so what do you need?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Mimi you have to tell me this and promise you won't lie," She asked in a sincere tone. I nodded in response I was tongue tied she never been this nice to me before.

"Do you know if Tai likes any one?" She asked, "You see as vice-president of Tai's fan club that it is my duty to know these things!" I looked at her weirdly this is all she wanted to ask me who Tai likes?

"Actually even though I know Tai since we were in kindergarten I don't know who he likes." I told her as politely as I could. Kath looked disappointed and that's my weakness I hated disappointing my friends. I know I'm going to regret saying this but,"Hey do you want me to ask Tai for you?" She had stars in her eyes and nodded. I went out of the cafeteria and went to go looking for Tai. It wasn't that hard to find him because of his wild spiky brown hair. I took a deep breath and asked Tai to come over, "Hey Tai, Can you come here for a sec. I need to ask you something," Tai looked at me and jogged towards me.

"What is it Mimi?" He asked concerned. I didn't like to pry into peoples business, but I made a promise to Kath I would ask.

"Tai, who do you like, I'm sorry if this question startled you but Kath wants to know. I told her I would ask you," Tai nodded like he understood.

"Ok Mimi thanks for telling me. I like um . . . . . uh. . Sora" He whispered. My mouth opened and I closed it again. Tai likes Sora and Sora likes Tai 'This gives me an idea!'

"Ok Tai thanks, oh and when are you going to tell her?" Tai looked at me like I was crazy," I'm just asking, and how do you know she doesn't like you back?" he looked like I convinced him but shook it of.

"Mimi what are you planning to do? The guys in her class like her too. Also I know she doesn't like me I can tell," Tai said. I choked down a laugh.

"Well your instinct doesn't do you any good," I muttered under my breath, "Sora likes you back." Tai looked at me in a very weird way. Then I presume he heard what I said. 'That's just great! Oh well at least they like each other. Sora's going to kill me!'

"What did you say? Did you just say she likes me back?" Tai exclaimed. 'I can't believe he heard me. Oh, well it's time to tell them how they feel anyway. I don't know what to say! Should I say ''Yes she does, I can't believe you didn't see that! She liked you when we were in first grade!'' or should I say ''No, no I was just talking to myself.'' I don't know what to do!'

"Um, I-I-I don't know. Do you want me to ask her and tell you?" 'I'm so sorry Tai.' Tai looked disappointed and sad with my answer.

"Oh, sorry Sora I know you're going to kill me later!" Tai looked at me like I'm crazy, again. "Look Tai I know that Sora's doing to kill me later but she likes you back ok?" After that I went to my cabin and never went out. 'I am so, so, so dead. Maybe Tai can soften her up so she won't hurt me. That's a possibility.' I thought to myself. Oh well too late to think of that now.

The next morning I woke up someone was screaming.

"W-what-what happened?" I asked waking up. Then I scanned across the room and saw Sora.

"Sora what happened?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"There's a mall three blokes from here!" I looked at her dazed.

"So . . . what's all the screaming?" I asked.

"Mimi, there is a sale on the shoes I dragged you around the department stores all over the state!" 'So that's what the big deal is! Ugh Sora has enough shoes to fill up a car!'

"Sora you are not dragging me to the mall to buy a pair of shoes! You can fill up a car with your shoes! You don't need more!" I sighed. She gave me her puppy dog eyes. It may work for a lot of people but not me. No one can resist it but me.

"Sora you gave me that look like twenty times a day when we were little I think it has no affect on me now."

"Please, Mimi I really want it!" She also gave me her crocodile tears.

"Fine if it gets you to stop making noise!" I grumbled. She yelped in excitement.

"Keep it down!!!!!! We're trying to get some sleep before the hike today!!!" Sally mumbled against her pillow. After that I got up and took a quick shower. I wore plane light green blows with dark blue knee length jeans. Sora was sitting on my bed. She was wearing a red T-shirt that had orange writing that said Peace, Love, and Music. She wore "damsel in distress" jeans (that means that the jeans are torn up). I quickly grabbed my purse and my _Twilight _book. I read the series about four times! I loved it so much. We headed to the door. It was still dark except for the lights outside the cabin.

Sora Takenochi's P.O.V

I heard my phone ring, beside my bed and I flipped it open. Then in big bold letters it read that a shoe store was having a sale today and tomorrow. 'I am not waiting until tomorrow' I mentally noted and woke my best friend up. She kept on slapping my hand away then my phone rang again and then it said that all the clothes in the mall are ninety percent off! At that I screamed. Mimi woke up and turns to me and asked.

"W-what-what happened?" Mimi asked while waking up. Then she scanned across the room and saw me.

"Sora what happened?" She asked, getting to her feet.

"There's a mall three blokes from here!" I told her.

"So . . . what's all the screaming?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, there is a sale on the shoes I dragged you around the department stores all over the state!" I told her. Mimi looked like she was thinking of something but I shoved it off.

"Sora you are not dragging me to the mall to buy a pair of shoes! You can fill up a car with your shoes! You don't need more!" Mimi sighed. I gave her my famous puppy dog eyes. It worked for a lot of people. No one can resist it.

"Sora you gave me that look like twenty times a day when we were little I think it has no affect on me now."

"Please, Mimi I really want it!" I also gave her my crocodile tears.

"Fine if it gets you to stop making noise!" I grumbled. She yelped in excitement. The girls were complaining of something that I didn't really listen to. Mimi got up and went to the shower, I did the same. I thought about our ride, either we use my car or hers. I think we should do my car, the space is better since it's an SUV.

Mimi grabbed her purse and her book. It must be Twilight again; Mimi is in love with that series. We headed for the door it was still dark outside except for the light out side the cabins.

"Sora it's about 4:00 in the morning! No store is opened this early!" Mimi said in a matter-of-factly- voice.

"I now but the store is three blocks from here and we need to find a good parking space so we can be the first two people there" I headed for my SUV and Mimi followed close behind. I got into the drivers seat, and zipped up my seat belt.

"Sora can't the shoes wait until it's a reasonable time to get up?" Mimi asked," We don't have to be the first two people there." I looked at Mimi and she sighed.. She


End file.
